My Precious Knight
by Narisa16
Summary: You're everything to me... I don't know what I'd do without you. You are my precious knight...


Beautiful You

Prologue –

"Come on Sasuke promise!" I said, as we walked through the park.

"Why?" the emo asked.

"Because I want you to Sasuke!"

"Is this all necessary?"

"Sure it is!"

"Sakura why would I go anywhere? I don't plan on going any place…"

"Come on just promise me! Your fifthteen-years-old! Hard telling what will happen in five or six years!"

"Okay, okay, I promise." He said finally.

"So you promise you'll never leave me? No matter what?"

"Yes Sakura, I promise."

I jumped on Sasuke's back and squealed happily. He almost fell over in me doing so, but he had good balance so he regained himself quickly. He looked back at me and said,

"What are you trying to do? Knock me over or something?"

"Noooo." I said sing-songy with a smile.

"Huh…" He sighed, shaking his head and smiling a bit. "You're a real handful you know that?"

"I know but you got to love me anyway!"

He chuckled a little and continued to walk with me on his back; I wrapped my arms around both of his shoulders and smiled. Sasuke and I were best friends; we had been since seventh grade. We weren't too popular but that didn't matter since we had each other.

I sighed softly as I pressed my cheek against his soft, spiky, blue/black locks and shut my eyes. I lied to you, this boy wasn't just my best friend, Sasuke was the guy I liked. He was my protector, my knight and shining armor… He was the only guy I ever really liked. Not to mention the only guy I actually trust.

Why is this well because of the past with my father and an ex 'boyfriend'...

My father abused me and my mother for almost two years before he was put into prison. I still have the scars on my body and on my heart. Then there was my ex 'boyfriend', he claimed to really like me, I thought I could trust him. But I was dead wrong; he couldn't be trusted at all. He beat me just as my father did and abused me in more the one way. Around that time Sasuke saved me from him and was genuinely kind to me afterwards. He wasn't like other guy or my dad… He was different, very different. He was tough but soft, strong but kind… he was truly my knight and shining armor. I can remember the day we met like it happened yesterday.

* * *

><p>I sat alone on the porch, thinking about yesterday and what had went on. This boy comes out of no where to save me from my so called boyfriend and sends him packing. I wondered if I could… Trust him…<p>

I looked down at my arms; I felt the back of my head and touched my short pink hair. This was what was done to me, I was abused and I couldn't erase or forget the times I was. I shook my head there was no way I was going to trust another guy again. Not even if they seemed to be kind to me, I wasn't going to trust him.

Just as I was thinking of him there he was low and behold, walking up my walk way. I started to get up and turn,

"Sakura I want to talk to you."

"W-What d-do you wa-want?" I asked, with my hands shaking.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that happened to you." He began. "Everything that has happened to you, it was so wrong,"

"Uh, I'm really okay! I-I…!"

"You're afraid of me aren't you?"

"Af-af-afraid? Why would I be afraid of you?" I exclaimed, with my voice trembling.

I watched as he slowly approached me, I went weak in the knees, my hands were trembling like crazy. I saw him reach for me, I quickly moved.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sakura…" He said softly. "I'm not like him… I'm not like the other people who've hurt you."

"Shut-up! You may look all good and nice but you just like the others!" I exclaimed, as tears flowed down my cheeks. "Don't toy with me! All guys are alike!"

He stood there quietly, his gentle eyes locked onto me, I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. His hand was held out to me, he was still trying to get me to accept him; it was getting harder and harder to reject him. From him I felt this warmth, this… Sort of softness about him. I was sure it was true, genuine kindness flowing from him.

"You're wrong about me Sakura. I would never ever hit a girl. I wouldn't be a man if I did. Please take my word for this."

Our eyes met, the boy took my hand in his and slowly my hand tightened in his.

"You saved me." I said tearfully. "Thank you so much!"

At that moment I was in his arms sobbing, he didn't push me away, he didn't even speak. Instead he stood there holding me in his warm arms, I closed my eyes, I wanted to stay in here forever.

"Hey…?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me be your knight, let me protect you from harm."

I nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After I was done crying, he sat down on my porch with me and we talked,<p>

"Sasuke? That's a nice name."

"Thanks..."

"Well how do you know me Sasuke?"

"You're in math and English class, so I know who you are."

"Oh I guess I hadn't really noticed you…"

"You really wouldn't. I sit in the back of the class and you sit up front." Sasuke said.

"Oh…"

I nodded, he smiled.

"You know something?"

"What's that?"

"I think this was destined."

"Destined? What do you mean?"

"Well… I just don't have any friends and you," He paused. "Seem to be by yourself a lot."

"Are you saying we should be friends?"

"If you want to be, I am already your protector and knight."

My eyes hit him, a smiled spread across my face as I gave him a nod in confirming we could be friends. He smiled a little back at me and gave me a nod.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, he was truly different from all the other guys…<p>

I opened my eyes half way, my head continuing to rest on his head; I squeezed him gently in my arms and said,

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you saved me that day… I'm so glad you and I met."

"I am too Sakura… I am too..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please review! Thanks! ^_^ **


End file.
